


Exposure and Parties

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [7]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Dusty Soda AU, High School AU, I'm not too good at titles, Multi, Other, Partying, but anyways, but idk if one could tell, chubby Crowfeather (Warriors), comfort story, im gonna call this hs AU, or AU names, the, which I will continue to tag because I can, you can kind of tell i'm not really trying with these anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Brambleclaw spikes the punch bowlStormfur gets upset and rantsCrowfeather found a fun balloon-okayokay it's like 4 in the morning i am barely consciousbut mom said it's my turn with the high school AU *cracks knuckles* WAIT OW HOW DO PEOPLE DO THIS-
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Crowfeather/Stormfur (Warriors)
Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771114
Kudos: 4





	Exposure and Parties

“So… how are you guys enjoying this party?” Squirrelflight called to her guests over the beat of the music. “You having fun?”

“Uh-huh,” Brambleclaw was busy unscrewing a bottle containing an amber liquid. “It sure is a blast…”

“Bramble! Bramble!” Crowfeather ran over to the tall teen, a balloon clutched tight in his hands. He shoved the balloon in Brambleclaw’s face. “Look at my balloony! It glows different colors, see?”

“Shh!” Brambleclaw gently took the balloon and pressed it to Crowfeather’s chest, dousing a good amount of the liquid into the punch bowl. “I’m trying to do something, okay, little guy?”

“What… what are you doing?” Crowfeather hugged his glowing balloon, watching Brambleclaw slowly stir the substance in the glass bowl. “What’s that?”

“Apple juice, silly! What else would you expect? It is a _fruit_ punch after all.”

A disapproving _tsk_ ing noise sounded from behind them, and both turned to see Stormfur glaring at Brambleclaw.

“Look at this… exposed fruit punch… exposed bags of chips and popcorn, exposed soda, exposed EVERYTHING!” He pushed past them, glaring at the food table. “A concoction for disease. Dust, dirt, and spittle flying everywhere, and all of this disgusting food is EXPOSED! Look at this nasty soda, it has _DUST_ floating in it! This is why I don’t eat and drink things at parties such as this. Somebody," He stole a little glare at Squirrelflight. "should have been careful to taking proper sanitary measures. This is a cesspool for potential illnesses, and nobody gives a care!”

“Here we go…” Brambleclaw gulped the remainder of the juice in his bottle.

“What will it take for people to understand? Will it take a pandemic? Will it take the world turning upside down? Will it take our blood, our organs, our lives for the world to see that things like this are not okay?!”

“It’ll take way more than that. People don’t like to change, Stormy…” Crowfeather petted Stormfur comfortingly. Then he shoved his balloon in his friend’s face. “LOOK AT IT! It’s so glowy! Doesn’t it make you happy?”

Stormfur sighed loudly.

“Not as happy as I am with you guys… and not as happy as I would be in a soft bed. It is getting late, can we leave?”

“Yeah. As much as Squirrel’s our friend and all, I could dance and eat my own clean food at home.” Brambleclaw tugged Stormfur close, ruffling the dark gray hair. “Crow, you want to leave too?”

“Can I bring my balloony?” The short boy cradled his balloon tight.

“Sure. No one’s going to stop you.” Stormfur took Crowfeather’s arm and led him out of the door.

“WAIT!” They could hear Squirrelflight’s voice over the noise and music. “WHY’RE YOU LEAVING? DON’T YOU LIKE MY PARTY?”

“Uh…” Brambleclaw quickly ushered his friends out of the door. “Maybe if we walk super fast and pretend that we didn’t hear her, she’ll forget that we were ever here…”

“ _WHY ARE YOU GUYS WALKING FASTER?!_ ” Her voice had gained a dangerous edge.

“…Okay, maybe we should _run_.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then Squirrel chases them down and beats them with a paper cup for not staying at her party
> 
> the end


End file.
